utauwikitalefandomcom-20200213-history
Madjick (JKMOUE )
JKMOUE is an enemy found in the Security Zone. It heavily resembles a wizard/witch, and will even mistake the protagonist for one if they use the Stick against it. In Battle Appears With * Cpend7 Attacks * A "Chaser Orb" will pursue the protagonist while deploying harmful, mobile crosses that explode after 5 seconds or upon contact. * 1 orb will spawn at the right corner of the Bullet Board and rapid-fire crosses at the protagonist. Each time the SOUL moves in a new direction, the orb will duplicate itself move to the corner the SOUL is traveling. For example, down will clone 1 orb to the bottom, and going right clones 1 to the right corner, making it at the bottom-right corner. * 5 "Chaser Orbs" will pursue and deploy mobile crosses the protagonist across the screen. This only occurs if the "Chaser Orb" was "Stared" at. Strategy * The following actions allow the monster to be spared: ** Stare at each orb once, or Stare at one twice. ** Clear Mind, then Talk. JKMOUE chatters to itself and is satisfied. *** Alternatively, JKMOUE can be simply Talked to, and it will become spareable. However, this results in getting "confused," inverting the directional controls in battle, as well as causing the protagonist to lose 3 defense temporarily. * Use the Stick. JKMOUE sees the protagonist as a fellow mage and can be spared. * Do not move during a "Chaser Orb" attack for 18 seconds. This method causes the orbs to become green, and JKMOUE can be spared. ** Also, unlike the other orbs, the 5 "Chaser Orbs" can bounce off each other. This variation can be used strategically to avoid what would be unavoidable collision by grouping them together and have them aim at the SOUL in a cluster, eventually bouncing off each other and having confused pursuit paths. * Using Clear Mind increases the protagonist's defense by one for this battle. * Using Clear Mind before Talk prevents the protagonist from getting "confused" by Madjick. Quotes * Abra cadabra. Neutral * Alakazam!! Neutral * Hocus pocus. Neutral * Please and thank you. Neutral * Tinkle tinkle hoy. Neutral * Ah! A fellow wizard! Stick Flavor Text * JKMOUE pops out of its hat! Encounter * Mercenaries emerge from the shadows. with Cpend7 * This enemy can only speak in magic words. Check * JKMOUE whispers arcane swear words. Neutral * Smells like magic. Neutral * JKMOUE does a mysterious jig. Neutral * JKMOUE peers at you with strange eyes. Neutral * JKMOUE flaunts its orbs in a menacing manner. Neutral * The unrelenting "Chaser Orb" was weakened by your glare. at Chaser Orb * The destitute "Chaser Orb" was weakened further by your glare. at Chaser Orb #2+ * The intimidating "Corner Orb" was weakened by your glare. at Corner Orb * The homely "Corner Orb" was weakened further by your glare. at Corner Orb #2+ * JKMOUE's orbs are incapacitated. after any orbs are stared at twice * JKMOUE interrupts you by chattering to itself. Its gibberish dizzies you... Your DEFENSE drops by 3. Talk * You can't get a word in edgewise. Its words dizzy you... again * You still feel confused. after talk * JKMOUE interrupts you by chattering to itself. It seems satisfied. after Clear Mind * You ignore JKMOUE and think of pollen and sunshine. Your DEFENSE increased by 1. mind * You think of pollen and sunshine. Your confusion abates. Your DEFENSE increased by 2. mind after Talk * You raise the stick. JKMOUE mistakes it for a magic wand. Stick * JKMOUE believes you are a fellow wizard. after Use Stick Trivia This entire character is identical to the Undertale version in all but name. Category:Minor Characters